perinesiafandomcom-20200214-history
Perinesia Wiki
Welcome to the Perinesia Wiki Perinesia is a nation, also referred to as a state of mind founded by Peri. It is known to be located where Bohemia meets Margaritaville, this is however, debatable because I came up with that when I was super young. Some icons worshipped in Perinesia include Cher, Rupaul, and many other eccentric characters. Perinesia is famous for the holiday "Flip Flop Season" which occurs every febuary 27th! Enjoy and have a wonderful day xoxo A Perinesians favourite things My name is Peri, these are my favorite things: *interacting with people *classic rock and roll *watching professional wrestling *drag queens *shopping *pottery *meditation *yoga *the water *Winona Ryder and Johnny Depp *my friends *my family *retro clothing *cat eye sunglasses *Cher *architecture *interior design *cult 70s and 80s films *small tits *natural light *Sharon Needles and Alaska Thunderfuck *disposable cameras *Ru Paul *laughing *beaches *writing *hand bags *feminism *mimosas *Triple H and Shawn Michaels *mango smoothies *black eyeliner *high heels *silver rings *my gratitude journal *being yourself *lesbians *Dark comedies *pumps *meeting new people *nice eyebrows *Stevie Nicks (fleetwood mac) Way of life "Religion" ~ Spirituality The perinesian way of life is typically summed up to be a mix of Wicca and Budhism. The only rule is be nice, there are lots of guidelines and suggestions but it is always open for interpretation. Some main beliefs include: Worship of Cher Freedom to love whoever you love Nature is important to preserve Be happy Follow your own path and passion Spirituality is everywhere Holidays Perinesian holidays are very common and can often be spontanious decisions to turn any day into a holiday because if you genuinley have a Perinesian mindset then everyday is a new amazing exPERIence so it is a holiday. There are, however, some specific holidays that are regurlarly celebrated in Perinesia: *Flip Flip season - Feb 27th *Meghanmouse Day March 17th *Karmel Day April 20th *Cher's Birthday- May 20th *Pamela Day June 11th *Peri's Brithday June 30th *Beth Day June 10th *Satan Day Nov 2nd (daylight savings starts) What the Queen looks like Politics Economy As everyone in Perinesia is exteremly nice and generous and there are no wars (thus no military to spend money on) the economy is amazing. The currency is differntly coloured beads known as chers which are often used to purchase clothing, jewlery and other items of a sensually pleasing nature. Because there is no army (see pacifist agreement) there is a surplus of funding to have state paid activities and classes etc. such as meditation, yoga, pottery, painting, and kickboxing. These free and wonderful activities make the citizens so happy and free that there is no crime at all. For more information on the daily life of a Perinesian (if it were to be like a physical place) here is a terrible HORRIBLE English paper I wrote , it is a vignette outlining the life of a Perinesian citizen. I wrote it in an hour the night before it was due. Annual Newsletter Annual newsletter: ''' '''Hello friends, family, Pamela (who deserves a category of her own at this point) and others, Happy winter. Yay. I was greatly enjoying the fact that it isn’t winter and that there was no more snow. As they say here in New England “if you don’t like the weather wait five minutes.” This is a lie. I have waited much more than five minutes for weather that I like and though Perinesian winter isn’t that long, I’m still wanting to be somewhere else. This letter will sum up the the year in what I hope will be great detail. Just kidding. There will be no detail The year started out wonderfully as me and the family were on the beautiful island of Puerto Rico. We stayed at the amazing El Conquistador resort and it was so so beautiful. We were in this little Casita and ugh it was actually perfect! The water was so blue and genuinely crystal clear. We could walk from our casita through a bunch of pools to the hotel area and then we could go down the mountain on a elevator thing and you get onto a boat and they take you to the island right across the water with a beach.The place also had an amazing water park and multitudes of restaurants.The rainforest is absolutely breathtaking; however, I had killer cramps and was a real bitch while hiking in the El Yunque. Also there was this park ranger and he was really nice and charismatic and I made up some name and said it was his name and my family totally believed me. We flew on jet blue and I thought jet blue was like this fancy airline but it was normal. Ugh airplanes are gross! I need a private jet, but big so its safe and stuff. I would love to go back it was really the time of my life because it was beautiful I would actually recommend it. Its dirty dancing but without Patrick Swayze (because I said I had the time of my life.) ''' '''After we got back from Puerto Rico I had to go back to school because Winter break was over. I like my school like socially because everyone is nice. I also super like my teachers this year (tenth grade.) My bio teacher from freshman year had a really cute baby. Jodi just sprayed fabrize in her coffee. Ew. Now she is pouring it down the sink. But I digress, during the course of most winters I am an avid skier however this past winter (January/February) I only took that hellish trip to the stressful fall filled fried food monster of a place once! It was okay actually. I skied with some very accomplished skiers (shout out to Sara.) I went down some black diamonds and some aspects were very intimidating but I did okay even though my skis were like: \/ ! I think it was kind of warm and I like didn’t even wear a coat which was really exciting because, I hate outerwear. The skiing went a lot better for me than it did for Pamela when she went skiing once because some guy smoking a cigarette stuck her on a chairlift alone at like age six and she was holding on by one hand and like almost fell to her death and it was bad. Anyway, over February vacation I went to Cape Cod with my friends Karen and JT. It was very fun except we all got some virus and then on an unrelated note after vacation at school I learned about viruses in biology class. But anyway we had a great time and I got an super fly ring with an “om” symbol on it from Provincetown! There was this store and oh my goodness they sold tons of cool silver rings, henna, and played music from Rocky Horror and, if we have met (which I am hoping we have because otherwise you will probably be thinking “oh my god I want to throttle this obnoxious ****. I am going to avoid her at all costs.”) you will know that those things are very me. ' '''Speaking of those people, we also went to Chinatown and I am really upset because I ate one freaking dumpling and didn’t take them home and they were so good but I was like oh I simply can’t eat any more but I could have and I’m sure of it. Yes one freaking dumpling made my yearly letter because what is even my damage, who does that!?!? It would actually be wonderful if I could raise one eyebrow above the other I feel like I would just be able to convey emotion so much more effectively and attractively. I could be like Rocky Maivia (Dwayne the Rock Johnson) or my math teacher or something, but I’m not. Now I am forced to contort my face in un-sensually pleasing manners so as to show the same feeling. A big theme this year for me has been sensually pleasing things. Some of these include water (to be in) , things that smell GOOD, nature, new age music, Cher, the name Isis, the movie: death becomes her, water (to drink) , skinny dipping, meditation, the word exotic. I don’t say it enough but I love stuff. I really do. I took a yoga class with Amelia and Erica and it was great because I hadn’t done yoga in so long and it got me into the meditation class I take now and it is wonderful! I feel that I have been really present and mindful lately and I haven’t felt a lot of stress I’m not like purposely de-stressing even but I’m just feeling great. . Adam has done a couple yoga classes over the years I think, I just wanted to mention that because its cute. ' 'During April vacation we went to luxury vacation destination Paducah Kentucky. (That was sarcasm.) But it was actually super fun, I love the smell of cigarettes mixed with fear. (That was not sarcasm, it actually smells really cool in their house.) It was very fun riding horses and the Holiday Inn makes delicious breakfasts! ' '''Shortly after it was summer vacation and it was great. I super enjoyed myself. One great thing was that I started taking meditation classes and it is so enjoyable it is a really wonderful experience and I have been so calm (inside my body not like visibly don’t worry you aren’t losing your mind I am still loud and annoying its okay.) I would like to congratulate Jamie on doing a wonderful job at her bat mitzvah. I’m super proud of the little muffin. ' '''Okay so then summer vacation was over and what do you know? We got a little puppy. His name is Mojo even though first I wanted it to be Isis and then I wanted it to be Hunter Hearst Helmsley after a wrestler I love. Oh pause. I have become obsessed with WWE wrestling and I love it so much if you would like more information please contact me, also if you want to talk drag queens, I am super your man. Okay unpause, Mojo is amazing he is such a little lover and I couldn’t be happier with the little guy. ' 'So school started again. This is super exciting. Obviously it is like half way over which is great. I really like all my teachers, but its weird not to have people to hate. Its kind of nice I don’t even get stressed any more...so werk. I super like my history teacher and my English teacher is very weird but I think he is the best thing ever. Actually, the only reason I’m writing this dumb thing is because in like May of 2013 I was supposed to be doing homework but didn’t want to so I made a document and now feel compelled to actually write a newsletter. I’m probably going to buy some badass envelopes for these. Just kidding I’ve decided to spend my money on clothes and cher tickets, not you people. Haha a joke a joke, I love you. I would now like to include some suggestions for books, movies, music, people, activities and some acknowledgements! ' '''Books: Any biography of Cher Seriously...I’m kidding by Ellen Degeneres The namesake by Jhumpa Lahiri Nine parts of Desire by Geraldine Brooks Nostalgia in Vogue by the lovely people at Vogue Down the Nile by Rosemary Mahoney Movies: The Rocky Horror Picture Show Heathers Death Becomes Her The Breakfast club Silence of the Lambs The Exorcist The Witches of Eastwick But I’m a cheerleader Ferris Buellers day off Caddyshack Actors: Winona Ryder Johnny Depp Meryl Streep Jack Nicholson Sally Field Music: Cher other stuff aka: B52s, Mamas and Papas, Fleetwood Mac, Cher, the Grateful dead, Queen, Kiss, Led Zeppelin, Cher, Styx, Janis Joplin, Pat Benatar, Bon Jovi, Joan Jett, Aerosmith, Cat Stevens, Cher, Billy Joel, Motley Crue, Sublime, The Allman Brothers, Pink Floyd, Cher Museums: MFA PDL ←these are just my initials I don’t actually know that many museums but I love museums so I should get more educated. The Guggenheim Anything with an Andy Warhol piece Activities: Cher Trapezing Rock climbing getting massages Pottery Yoga meditation shopping Squirrel hating Things: WWE wrestling Drag Queens Cher Resolutions: Get more athletic (haha) Talk less (haha again) Slay bitches (just joking, I don’t even know what this means) Learn how to raise one eyebrow (in my dreams) Acknowledgements: * Congrats to Jamie Sophie and Esther for having Bat Mitzvahs * Thank you to Elizabeth for being awesome and wicked cool * Thank you Cm Punk, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Natalya, Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, The Bellas, Edge, Jeff Hardy, Lita and all my other lovers etc. for being entertaining and wonderful * Thank to Erica I guess. * Also weed and gay marriage got legalized in some places so that is actually amazing unfortunately Uruguay is the only country in the world to legalize both so congratulations to the coolest country ever, stay strong Uruguay! * Thanks Jodi and Adam for procreating and stuff * Thank you to everyone from my meditation class, especially Nina who is like my spiritual guide pretty much. * Also Adam just came up to me and said: “Its not that I don’t like you, I just like silence more.” Oh Adam. * Thanks to Meghan for making me a birthday cake on my birthday xoxo * Shout out to Pamela: please pardon appearance during renovations thank you! ' * '''THANKS TO JODI FOR TELLING ME THIS IS BADLY WRITTEN. ' * '''All my friends (if you are receiving this it actually means you are really important because printer ink is expensive) * And to the rest of you I LOVE you and goodnight xoxoxoxoxoooxo ''' '''Okay love you all, have a nice night bye xoxo love, Anonymous ps: If you don’t know who this is we are going to have a problem here. A note from Peri This "Wikia" thing is incrdibly shifty. I want to apologize for the unsensually pleasing atmosphere. For a more Perinesian and sensually pleasing sitation please enjoy my tumblr Category:Browse